After Math
by Gio Gio Star
Summary: It has been 10 years since the curse was lifted. And now Kyo, a successful writer is married to Tohru and with a small child. But when he decides to write about his family curse, will he discover things he never dreamed possible or decide to just drop the
1. Chapter 1

After Math

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket. That is all. So you cannot sue me.

Summery: It has been 10 years since the curse was lifted. And now Kyo, a successful writer is married to Tohru and with a small child. But when he decides to write about his family curse, will he discover things he never dreamed possible or decide to just drop the book all together?

* * *

Yo, this is DarkWings, or well, formally known as DarkWings. I changed my name! How do ya like it? I was getting tiered of the old name. So I changed it because I thought it was funnier. Smells Like Strippers. Kukukuku… Well, here is an all waiting story that I know I should have put up… Sorry for the wait. The other stories will be completed or I will just see if somebody can finish them off for me. If you are interested in finishing one of my unfinished stories, please e-mail me. I will reply back to you and let you know my answer. Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch1

I sat down on my chair, staring at the blankness of the papers before me. My laptop was in the repair shop due to my little girl being under the impression that grape jam and milked mixed with electronics. So many thoughts swirled in my head now. How am I supposed to start this book now? All I knew was once it was finished, I finally would be allowed to put my past behind me.

That part of my life was dark and twisted; a terrible storm that refused to let up. I was in my own lamentation and self pity; however, I would have never have been released had it been for my wife who pulled me out of my pathetic sorrow. She saved me from my own demise. Hell, she saved my entire family. We were lost in the shadows of the tempest our hearts created. This wonderful woman was our much needed sun shine that brightened our depressing days we called our lives.

When we first met, I was horrified. Why was _this_ girl here in _this_ house? I was petrified. After all, I was taught to fear 'normal' women because of the family secret. For many years it has been broken; about ten years if I am not mistaken. My wife, cousin, and I were graduating high school the year it happened. That night was as stormy as our hearts had been before she graced us all. The head of the family was going to hurt Tohru. My defiance against Akito released me form the spell of the family curst.

For many weeks, I wore my bracelet, the warm black and white spherical beads were cool against my tanned skin. Ironic— the color of those beads were the same colors I viewed life. My vision was so bland. I couldn't even see color until Tohru showed me a world full of them. All our lives were like an old Disney film from the 40s and 50s. There was no color what-so-ever. And now, my eyes were open and I loved those colors my wife showed me. I can never thank her enough for such an amazing gift as sight.

"Kyo." Tohru muttered softly.

I turned away from the blankness of the papers to see my auburn-haired cherub. Her chocolate eyes dazzled with such love. I found myself many nights laying in bed besides here, trying to figure out how I could have been so blessed to have such an amazing woman by my side who for some insane reason loved me as much as I loved her. I knew very well I didn't deserve her love, but she still loved me the same. I guess, after so many years of being the 'worthless cat' from the Zodiac, I still find myself unworthy of Tohru's love sometimes.

"Tsubame is in bed now." She smiled warmly as she pressed her hand on my shoulder.

Tohru is an amazing mother. She has so much love and patience for this job. All she has to do is flash one of those celestial smiles and children are tranquil. My wife never yells at our daughter when she miss behaves. All Tohru does is kneel down to her level and calmly explains the situation and tells her what has to be done. I, on the other hand, would end up yelling and screaming (like when Tsubame destroyed my laptop) until she cries. And I end up looking like a monster in front of people. I sometimes wish that I had Tohru's patience. It is really amazing. But my fuse has increased ten-fold after I met my wife. If I have a short fuse now, I would really hate to have been the person who pissed me off when I was younger.

"That's good." I spoke as I turned back to my paper.

"Are you alright, Kyo?" my wife asked me.

"Ye-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She frowned a bit. My wife has little quirks that I find oddly irritating and amusing at the same time. When ever she was worried about something, her optimism would always be replaced with unreasonable pessimism. And I knew that the obtuse and pointless were racing in her head.

"I'm trying to decide if I should write about my family curse." I stated.

"Do you think you'll be allowed to?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, nobody would believe it to be true. After all, would you believe in a tale where a boy you hug turns into a loveable flea-infested rodent?" I gave a crocked smirk.

"Nope, but I would believe in a story about a handsome boy who turns into a cat and falls for an orphaned girl."

"Does this orphaned girl give weird analogies like rice balls and candles?" I chuckled.

"Of course! The girl has to knock some sense into the boy somehow." Tohru chirped as she sat on my lap.

I kissed her lips tenderly for the moment. All I wanted was her. I still wanted her after all these years, from our first kiss, to our first fight; from our first time to our first child. This woman named Tohru, I simply couldn't get enough of. I held her close to me; inside my head, an irrational panic lingered. I still feared that this would end. That when I hugged her, I would poof into a feline. I still was terrified that I would need my old bracelet just to have a human body. I was deathly afraid of the evil spirit the family curse bestowed upon me.

"You know," Tohru whispered as she pressed her head against mine. "Yuki would get a kick out of the flea-infested rat joke."

"Loveable flea-infested rodent joke." I corrected with a smug look.

Tohru gaffed as I began to laugh. These were the things I was happy for. I knew in reality, they would never end. And I was thrilled. I suddenly lifted my wife, Tohru gave a quick yelp, and we rushed to our room. Tonight, like many other nights, I was going to be happy that I could truly embrace her, and not worry about turning into a different species. Tonight, I knew we would be doing more than 'hugging'. I just couldn't wait to hear my wife say she loved me. And I couldn't wait to see her beautiful body when she would rest. Nights like these, I was happy to know the curse was truly lifted.

* * *

And thus ends this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, Updates will be shacky. I will try to update once a week. Please review.

Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

* * *

Well... I am happy to know I got this story faved, but I would really like to have some more reviews. Yes, I already have the story completed and ready for your pleasure... But I really would like to know more about people's opinions about my stories. So, because of the only review from one nice fan, I shall dedicate this chapter to Bella SwanxEdward Cullen. Way to go for actually sending me a review. You deserve a dedication lol!

Now on with the show!

* * *

The morning sun was creeping up the sky. Thoru lay on our marital bed, her creamy skin against the hunter green sheets. Her hair was a woodsy blanket as it gracefully covered her back. Back in school, when we were studying Greek mythology, I always pictured Gaia's hair like Tohru, rich brown hair turning into the earth. And there she was, resting peacefully. I kissed her head carefully as I slid out of bed. I dressed quickly, not wanting to wake up my seraph from her slumber. I left the house at about 7 o'clock.

I was going to see Yuki at the coffee shop for a while. I had to talk to him about the curs and how it made him feel. I needed my characters to be as accrete as possible. And Yuki was a part of this story whether I liked it or not.

I was walking down the streets absent-mindedly, vaguely aware of where I was going. How was I going to write the story was truly on my mind. I knew I was going to start with my family, meaning my biological parents. I remember getting a phone call from my real father the day I got married to Tohru. Saying that he and I were never close would be an understatement. The man ran out on my mother and when I was only a baby. He left us before I was even old enough to walk. Of course I still held resentment towards the man who helped my mom give me life. Part of me knew that my mom held a grudge against me for being the cat; despite the fact that I read my mother's diary many years ago. I still felt to this day that I ruined my mother's marriage and life.

I asked him how he even got my number, for I never wanted to hear his voice again. And he simply laughed, saying that he got it from my dad. And by that, he meant Shishio. Still to this day I wish that Shishio was my real father. And I know that he wishes that too. That is why we consider each other father and son. He is one of the only people who can truly understand me. But my biological father congratulated me on getting married. He even decided to let me know that he got remarried after some time after leaving my mom, and that I had two other siblings, a brother and a sister that are probably around Kisa's age. It wasn't the fact of discovering that I had siblings I found interesting. I found our conversation fascinating because of what he told me that I will forever take to heart.

"Your mom could have abandoned you. She could have become something. But the woman had so much love for you that she would have died for you. Hell, I think she did.

"But, Kyo, never make the mistakes I did with your mother and you. You proved yourself beyond any curse. I'm proud of you."

I knew that I would somehow put that in the story. Somehow, I would put the wisdom my father could only give me-- Never become like him. And I knew I would never become like my father. I would never leave my wife and daughter.

I was waiting in line for a cup of coffee. Back when I was a teenager, I thought the stuff was revolting. But now that I am older, coffee is actually enjoyable. Besides, I kind of need it to start my day off. I'm sadly not as young as I once was. Oh, that is sort of making me depressed. So close to my thirties that I can almost feel the back pains. I was a bit startled when I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder.

"Stupid cat." A man's voice whispered in amusement.

"Damn rat." I smirked.

"How's Tohru?" Yuki asked.

Yuki cut his hair again. It was a little messy like always, but he seemed to look very good with his high school hair style. It was probably about the same size back in high school in our second or third year. No body would guess from a distance that Yuki was in business. Of course he would be in business. The guy was working with publicity figures for some big company. And I knew he was very good at his job.

"She's doing well." I smiled. "How about the wife and boys?"

"Good, good." Yuki muttered as we took a step in line.

Yuki was dating Machi for about six months when he got her pregnant. Less than a year had passed when the curse had been lifted when he was involved with her. They got married shortly after that and have been together ever since. I admire him, not for his stupidity in knocking up the woman, but for actually making the marriage work for so long. I know that they both have had their struggles in life. Nobody in the family expected them to last this long. But here they were, ten years of marital bliss. Not many people in today's world can make a marriage last for five years it seems.

"Sir, what would you like to order?"

I blinked my eyes to see a young woman at the cash register. It seemed that it was our turn to order. Yuki and I quickly ordered some coffee and began talking again as we waited for our drinks.

"So why did you want to talk to me, Kyo?" Yuki asked. "I'm sure it isn't about reminiscing about the 'good ol' days'."

"You're right."

"So?"

"I'm writing a book." I stated.

"And?"

"It's about the curse."

"You're writing about the family secret?" Yuki asked bewildered.

"Your order." The woman barked in annoyance.

Yuki grabbed both of our orders as I found a table to sit. It was funny now. Had anybody told Yuki and I that we would actually be able to sit at a table and sip coffee without wanting to beat the other into a bloody pulp, both of us would have laughed in their faces. Both Yuki and I were bitter rivals. I think we both probably would have danced on the other's grave if we could. We both were jalousie of what the other had. We didn't realize that we were both the same in so many ways. And now, both of us are content with our lives. Both of us are good people to our family's; hard-working just to support them. I guess envy can make anybody seem petty. I am just glad to have that stage out of the way. Yuki is a good friend to have. And I am not ashamed to admit it. I am happy to know that we both are friends and get along well with each other. It gets tiring holding so much hate in one's heart. It's better to hold love; much lighter.

"So, why are you writing about the curse?" Yuki asked.

"I think it will make for a good story." I grinned.

"What's the name of the book?"

"I'm not sure." I spoke. "Tohru wants to name it _Fruits Basket_. A weird name for a weird story." I chuckled.

"Indeed."

"But, I'm thinking of something like _12+1; A Family's Curse_, or something like that." I sighed as I sipped my cup.

"Good titles."

"Thank you."

"But, I'm guessing this isn't what you want to talk to me about."

"You're rather inceptive."

Thank you."

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I wanted to know more about the rat." I began. "I don't want the rat to be 2-D. I want to know how you were back then."

"Dark. I remember being in a dark room because of Akito. I would beg to be let out." Yuki began as he sipped on his coffee. It was eerie how he did it. He was acting as if he were discussing the weather, or something casual. "My mother had a cruel sense of humor. She named me Yuki simply because I was cold in her hands. But sometimes I think it was because of the strain and coldness she felt after giving birth to yet an other Zodiac child.; knowing that she could never hold me and Ayame. I can imagine her excited as she realized she was having another child. Thinking that she could hug this child all she wants. And then, when I was born, she held me for the first time and I turned into something from Old McDonald's farm."

"Do you blame yourself?" I asked.

"Did you blame yourself for your mother's death?" he answered my question with another. I knew that answer was; yes, I did.

"My mother was tiered. She had given up. The only reason she didn't forget about me was because she wasn't disgusted. She was able to live a sane life knowing who I was, or more importantly, what I was."

"Did you hate me?" I asked curiously.

"Not hate really. Just angry and jalousie. I could not really hate you, Kyo. I was just angry at your for not wanting the life you had because I wanted it so badly." Yuki sighed. "Hate you, no. I never thought much of the banquet story enough to hate others or like others. All it is to me is a story. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yuki and I spent hours talking about our childhoods, how we felt that our lives would always be surrounded by such a sinister cloud of doubt and pain. And how we were miraculously cured by my wife. We agreed on that, Tohru saved us. And we were both very blessed for that woman.

* * *

And thus ends an other chapter. Now please review and tell me how much you enjoyed it or how much of a life I need for writing fanfiction. Ha. I have been suffering from bordom in Puerto Rico. You see... I live with old people and all they have is Veggie Tales. So I kinda memorised a good amount of the songs... And found one of the Easter Eggs which is the Hair Brush Song in Japanese... My life at the moment is non-existant. All I do is study and write fanfiction. Such a pathetic life I live now. I miss my last boyfriend and his pe-! I must not defile people's minds. LOL.

Now read and review!

Oh and hasn't anybody noticed that I don't spell check my A/N's at the bottom. Yeah... I don't. My spelling fails.... Fales? Oh well... Their both the same. iAdios!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

* * *

Well, I got a bit of a mean review. But I'm happy for it. I don't see it as a bad thing. It just means that I have to improve. Oh, and I will be giving you a heads up... This will be the last chapter where this story will be on the rating T. There are some naughty things and I don't want to lose my account since I actually do describe some stuff. I kind of forgot to mention that I knew Kyo's personality was different. I know my mom was really different after she had my self and my sister. People change as they get older and have kids. It's part of life. And look at me posting two chapters in one week. So nice. Now, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

_I always wanted to know Death; but never like this. I wanted Him to take me or my father away; father, because I hated him for leaving, and because I hated being the cat. I hated my pathetic existence. I hated how the adults would say I wasn't special. I hated how I knew I was unworthy to even breathe the same air as everybody else. But most of all, I wanted to die because I was tiered. But Death was laughing at me. He took my mother a week ago. She was tiered too. That's why she shot herself. Who cared if I was the one who found her body? Who cared if I was the one who first saw her brains all over the hallway wall? Who cared if she had the gun in her hand? Everybody knew I did it. Even I knew she killed herself because of me. She was the mother of the cat child; the demon of the Zodiac. There would always be chaos for the Cat._

_I remembered their whispered voices, how those words stung my brain like angry wasps. Over and over the words were killing me inside. But I wanted death physically. Those voices of dark reason were correct, they always would be. I killed my mother. I caused her end to come. If she never had given birth to such a demon, she would still be here alive. Father would have never left her. They would be happy. And I would never have existed. Everyone would have won. If I was never born. __

I stared at my screen, so far over forty pages. I had decided to fix some things on the chapter about my mother's death. Honestly, this was a difficult chapter to write. Not because of the topic about my feelings on my mother's funeral. But because of what I discovered years later. When Tohru and I moved into my old house from when my mother was still alive, I had discovered her diary. I had to find out what she really thought of me. Did she really hate me as much as I knew she did? Or was she really being serious when she said she loved me. My mother's life was something to bewilder. I discovered that she had been planning to take me to California shortly after she discovered what my fate was. She tried to run away with me just so I could live a decent normal life. Knowing that we were going to be leaving later that night, she hesitantly let me go with Shigure, and some of the others as a way to let me remember my last moments in Japan. She was planning to leave that night. For years she planed carefully for our escape. We were going to take three cars to the airport and four planes to the U.S. One plan to Hong-Kong, one to Kyoto, one to Dales Texas, and finally San Francisco where we would take a 30 minute bus ride and head to a taxi for a few hours before my grandparents would pick us up in some small town called Los Osos. From there, we would drive in my grandparent's car for god knows how long until we reached their place. There my mom would find a label and continue on her music career. But instead of being in a plane or in Los Osos, I was in a funeral home looking at my dead mother's coffin hearing people say such horrid things about me, wishing that I had died and hating my mother.

I felt an electric shock run up my spin as somebody tapped me on my shoulder.

"Papa?" Tsubame chimed.

The little girl was a sweet-heart. I remember how I preyed while Tohru was pregnant that she wouldn't pick up any of my traits. U wanted her to look more like her mother instead of me. I didn't want her to be tainted by the cat. But here she was with a bronzy-orange hair that went down to her chin, her brown eyes exactly like her mother. That was basically it. The only thing she got from her mother was her eyes. Tsubame received my attitude and my body, just in girl form. I remember when she was born; I was the first person to hold her. Not the doctors or Tohru. I was the first one to hold this nude baby, feel her heart, hear her ear-shattering scream; knowing that she was alive. I didn't know that I could feel this much love when she was born. I only thought that my heart could only have enough love for Tohru and maybe somehow my love would shrink to fit Tsubame. But I was wrong. That day, my heart grew just to hold the love I had for my child. And everyday my heart grows because of this little sprit. They were the only women who held my heart this way.

"Yes, my little bird?"

"Can we play together?" she spoke softly with her thumb in her mouth.

I closed my laptop and smiled at her. She looked so adorable with her thumb in her mouth. But I was a little worried with that habit of hers. I didn't want to spend extra money on braces. I gave her a smile and she gave me one of her wild giggles as she raced out of the room. She ran out to the back yard and stood besides the little playground set Yuki and I built for her a few New Years ago.

"Papa, teach me how to kick butt!" She demanded.

"Now why would my little bird want to be violent?" I asked her.

"Because Yuu is a stupid-gorilla-poo-poo-head!"

I laughed at my daughter's little name calling towards Yuki's son. Those two acted like me and Yuki in our youth. No doubt it was just a phase.

"I'll teach you how to how to kick." I told her.

She gave me a glowing smile as she stared up at me, her eyes large with excitement. I began to show her how to stand for the kick. After a few minutes, I got her to stand correctly and began to show her how to execute the move. I chuckled as she fell down the first few times.

"You need practice is all, my little bird."

"How come you don't need it?" She huffed.

"Because I have been practicing for years." I told her.

"Kyo?" Tohru called out.

"We're over here mama!" Tsubame cried as she ran to the swings.

Thoru was by the back door, I walked over to her, closing the door so we could talk privately. Her face twisted bitter-sweetly. I was worried.

"I have some good news and some bad news."Tohru whispered.

"Bad news."

I didn't want to know what the good news was first. Bad news after good news made the situation horrible. I wouldn't know, but I didn't want to try it. At least not in this situation.

"My grandfather died last night in his sleep." She told me.

"Aw, sweet-heart." I whispered as I held her.

I knew that her grandfather was an important person to her. He raised her after her mother died and nobody had the time for her. Of course he would leave a mark on her. At least he died peacefully. That is what matters.

"The good news is, I'm pregnant."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." She smiled.

I smiled at my wife. Inside this woman was my child. It was growing ten little toes and ten little fingers. My heart was already growing for the love of this child. Our little child was going to be the most loved, just like Tsubame. These were some of the moments that I loved. Being a father was the best. I already couldn't wait to hear the ear-shattering shrill of life, feel their warm body as I pressed them closer to me.

"How should we break the news to Tsubame."

"Tell her that your grandpa died now, and that she's expecting a little brother or sister a few weeks after."I said casually.

I didn't know why, but I felt like the sky was falling. I held Tohru closer to me as an attempt to make the sky hold up. But I knew my fear was silly. I shouldn't be acting like Chicken Little crying that the sky would collapse any second. Tohru could hold my sky up just fine. Couldn't she?

* * *

And thus ends an other chapter. Look at me, I posted two chapters this week. Now please read review and tell me how much I suck XD LOL, jk. But do tell me what you think.

iAdios!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

* * *

Yo, it is I, Smells Like Strippers. Heheh... I like that name. Smells Like Strippers. It just sounds so disgusting. What do strippers smell like? Sweaty dirty money? To smell like that -the smell of the rich. But I bet the rich also smell like happy. Oh, I wish I was rich sometimes. But if I were to become rich, I wouldn't even realize it. I'm oblivious like that. I just realized recently that my cousin lives in a very nice neighborhood where they have guards at the entrance and that kinda means she lives in a very very good neighborhood. I didn't notice that until my sister told me. I'm too simple I guess. Ha, I'll be the only millionaire who lives in a cardboard box XD . Oh, I should probably mention that I don't like this story. I think it is crap written on a lurk. But if I get enough reviews, I may start enjoying it. Oh and this is the last chapter where it will be rated T. Chapter 5 has some naughty things, kukuku.

* * *

My wife, daughter and I were at Yuki's place. It would have been so much more pleasant if Ayame wasn't there. The damn flamboyant snake tends to make everything more troublesome than it is worth. But Yuki and Ayame are actually a bit closer now when they were younger. I guess time really does change people. Now, don't get me wrong, Yuki does butt heads with his brother, but not as much or as hard as he used to.

I noticed that Yuu would randomly hug his mother whenever he and his brother quarrel; Machi would just roll her eyes whenever he would embrace her. Little Yuki, as Ayame had dubbed him, would look at his brother as if he were about to mug him. I remember that look. How could I not? I wore that very look when I was younger. I was always jealous of normal guys being able to hug girls. I was envious of them. Come to remember it, I have seen a few of the Sohma children give that look. And it always made me think of the curse. Could Yuki's son be a member? Part of me wanted to deny that. But an other part scared me. I ignored it. I had to. There was no way the curse was still intact. The Zodiac died a long time ago.

"Yuu, Yuki, play with me." My little bird said.

"We _don't_ play." Yuu spoke broadly.

"Aw, shut up you big phony. You know you want to." Yuu laughed. "Besides, it's not every day we get to play with our baby cousin."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Fine." Yuu sighed.

The children ran outside to the back yard. I could hear Tsubame's care free laughter in the background. It made me smile just knowing she was happy. I guess that's part of parenthood. The simple things tend to make you feel warmer. I looked at my wife, her stomach bulged slightly. She was four months now, and already the baby was kicking. Our baby, whom we found out the gender, was going to be a zany bouncing baby girl. I remember laughing when Tohru told me that the baby liked turning herself upside-down every time Tohru went to shower.

"So, Kyo," Yuki began. "Are you still writing that book?"

"I thought you were one of the instructors in Kazuma's dojo." Ayame stated.

"I am. Just not as much at the moment." I spoke.

I was for a few years. But things change. I normally am not this spontaneous. And this book just happened to bounce its way into my mind. I had to write it. I know that once it is done, I am going to return to the dojo. This writing job demands a lot. And I miss the dojo to be honest. There are some good things with this writing gig. I get to be at home more often and see my kid. I get to be there in the excitement of Thoru's pregnancy. But that still doesn't change that fact that I miss the dojo.

"What is it about?" Machi asked.

"The book?" I asked. "Well, it's a modern-day fairytale."

I always said that because I didn't want people to know that the curse was true. Besides, even if I clamed it was, I would be getting a one-way ticket to the nut farm. It was just better to keep it at that.

"What kind of modern'-day fairy-tale?"

"About a family with a curse. I always enjoyed the Chinese Zodiac and decided to instill it to the plot." I spoke casually.

Machi didn't look too thrilled with that. She looked at Yuki worriedly before looking at the door to the backyard a few times. Something didn't feel right the way Machi was behaving. But I let it go. I wasn't going to let it get to me. As far as I knew, I was putting too much into it. It was probably nothing.

We soon dropped the subject and began to talk of other matters. We discussed Yuki's work and some of the odd-haired stories in his office. We even got to talk about Ayame's eccentric fabric shop of "sexy" horrors. From Tohru's day of being pregnant, to Machi's stories about the boys. From religion, to politics and everything in between. Some of the subjects, I was startled to discover Ayame was well informed in.

Suddenly, the conversations halted to a stop. The ear-shattering squeal terrified me. Yuu rushed by his mother's side muttering what I think was, "I covered it up.".

My daughter waltzed to Yuki and Machi holding a black dog and squealed, "He's so cute!"

Machi looked shocked at the scene. Yuki tried to look as composed as he possibly could. Ayame just looked uninterested in the entire scene. I, personally, felt like my heart was about to come out of my chest when I saw my daughter with that dog.

"Yes, he is." Machi coughed.

"What's his name, Uncle Yuki?"

"_Her_ name is Princess." Yuu snickered.

The dog growled as _he_ bared _his_ teeth. My daughter smacked _him_ on the nose.

"No, Princess. You don't do that to Yuu, even if he somehow deserves it." My daughter scolded.

"Little bird." I cleared my throat. "You put the dog inside and go over to Yuu and Yuki's room."

"You too Yuu." Yuki spoke.

"But dahad!" they both cried in unison.

""Do as I say."

"Mommy." Tsubame cried.

"Do as your father says."

"Mom?" Yuu smiled.

Machi only gave him a look that caused his smile to vanish. Before we knew it, the dog was outside and our kids were upstairs. Yuki let out a deep breath.

"That was Yuki, wasn't it?" Tohru asked.

"Yes." Machi spoke defeated.

"But the curse, it was broken!" I began.

"For us." Yuki smiled.

His smile was completely different from his son. It was more of a weary smile. I could tell he was frustrated. He was free from the curse, but his son had to take his fate. His son was the Dog.

"Poor Little Yuki." Aya muttered to himself.

"They were born two months premature." Machi began. "I was scared. Our first children were twins. Twins tend to already be underweight when they are born. But for them to be born so early. Yuki and I were preparing for the worst. I was terrified. But when I heard Yuu cry out, my heart was lifted. He was fine. I hugged him, and I felt so blessed that he was alive. But," Machi paused. "When I held Yuki for the first time, he turned into a puppy.

"I thought I broke him or something and started to cry. I couldn't look at him and _not_ blame myself. That was when Yun-chan told me about the curse. And how it was broken. Or supposedly. I don't want him to get hurt. I guess I baby him too much." Machi chuckled at the end.

Yuki held Machi's hand tenderly. I couldn't believe all of this was happening and I wasn't aware of that.

"Will our child?" Tohru asked.

"There is a possibility." Ayame spoke.

"You knew? Why wasn't I aware of this? I was the Cat from the last Zodiac."

"Because you aren't inclined to know. You aren't possessed by the spirit now. And your daughter isn't either." Stated Yuki.

"So, our child could be?" I finally asked, referring to my unborn daughter.

"There are still spots open." Yuki muttered.

"Ayame, how did you know all of this?"

"Yuki told me." Ayame stated.

Little Yuki came walking to the living room, heading to his room. I could tell that he was embarrassed by the situation. He was cursed. I knew the hopelessness of the situation all too well. My heart really went out to him. I hope that things will turn out good for that boy.

"Yuki, come here." Yuki spoke.

Little Yuki walked over to his father, his head low. He looked like he was terrified of getting in trouble.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's ok. But we are going to have to talk." Yuki said as he wrapped his arms around his son.

"Am I in trouble?" Yuki asked.

"No. I'm just shocked that the curse is still in effect."

Yuki looked like he had just seen a ghost when I brought up the curse. I guess he isn't too informed about who were the former members.

"Kyo was the Cat." Yuki stated.

"So you and my dad hated each other?"

"In our youth. We were a bit stupid back then." I laughed uncomfortably. "But once we were released, we were able to begin a friendship."

Machi held her son's hand as he rested his head on his father. For the first time, I could see Yuki with sympathy. He was a father with fears of his son's future. Will Little Yuki escape this terrible fate? Can he live a normal life? Will he find somebody who won't be scared to hold him and be understanding of the limits he has been forced upon? But most of all, can his son live a happy life? Most of these questions tend to be in all parents minds, but with the parents of the Zodiac Children, those fears are nightmares turned to reality. With this curse, everything was only amplified.

"I don't think I should write this book." I blurted out.

"Kyo," Machi spoke. "Write the book. Don't worry about the fact that the curse is still intact."

"It's too risky." I muttered.

"Uncle," Yuki asked. "Are you writing about the Curse?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to read it." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides, who would believe a story where you hug a boy and they get a dog named Princess?" he laughed as he referred to the earlier situation.

"The crazies and your brothers." I stated.

"What are you talking about? My brother is one of the crazies."

Machi smacked her son on the arm lightly at his remark regarding his older brother. But Little Yuki just gave this big goofy grin; the same one Shigure would pull off when he spoke stupidity, which was often.

* * *

Holy crap, six pages! And thus ends an other story....

LOL, got ya! It's just the ending of an other chapter! I scared ya for a second didn't I. I accedently typed story on the fiorst line and decided to leave there. I thought it would be funny to scare people for a second. Ok, I'm done being weird. Now, you see the button that says review story? Yeah, the cool button that you know you want to click. Yeah. That's the one. Click it and review. If you don't... Ah-Ha! You see this bunny here? Yes, this bunny. I will kill it. Yes, I will kill the bunny. So if you love Momiji- I mean bunny over here review.

* * *

Oh and just so you know, I'm messing with you. Don't flame me for the killing bunny joke. I was only kiding. Now review RAWR!


End file.
